Evening Magic
by meganedanshi
Summary: Walking home was always his favorite time of the day. Walking home with her, that is. FujiSaku oneshot.


**Summary: **Walking home was always his favorite time of the day. Walking home with _her,_ that is. FujiSaku drabble.

**A/N:** Just a short drabble based on one of my favorite songs with the same title. Evening Magic by ShounenT. You guys should listen to it and read the translated lyrics~ It's such a beautiful song. :)

* * *

oOo

**EVENING MAGIC**

oOo

* * *

It was almost a year and a half after our relationship changed from that of senpai-kohai. Our friends would often say that we did not look like we're going out at all. If it wasn't for us informing them, they never would have known. Her grandmother had quite a few laughs about the whole ordeal but nevertheless, I am just glad that she had approved of it. A smile tugged from the corner of my lips as my gaze drifted towards _her._

Sensing my action, she also turned to me and smiled. Amusement filled my eyes as I saw the interesting way her cheeks turned pink from our interaction. Despite a year of being together, she was still very shy around me. At first, I was worried that she would be too embarrassed to be around me but in the long run I realized that when it matters the most, she would overcome her shyness to ease my worries. You could say that she's better than me in this matter since I'm still the same nervous wreck that I was when we first started seeing each other even though it's not obviously seen in my face.

"Are you okay?" she said. I looked at her and saw the hint of worry in her eyes. I must have been too preoccupied with my thoughts that I wasn't able to hear her speak before.

"Aa," I managed to say. I slowed my steps to match her pace but in all honesty, I just wanted to take our time in walking home. This was one of my favorite moments with her since at school we never had time to be together. Schoolwork and tennis practice occupied most of my time while she was busy with her own affairs.

"A-are you busy this weekend?" I cleared my throat upon hearing myself stutter. _See? Still a nervous wreck._

"Eto... I think I'm free that day but," she pondered aloud tilting her head to the side.

"But?"

"But you have entrance exams coming up," she said a frown adorning her features.

"A-ano! I-I'm not saying that you w-won't pass b-because you didn't study because I-I know you would. Study, I mean.. a-ano! I mean pass! And y-you're really smart and and-"

I couldn't stop myself from chuckling at her words. Whenever she was flustered, she would always talk very fast and her stuttering was again present. She frowned in an attempt to cease my amusement but it didn't work. In the end, she was also subject to a fit of giggles upon realizing her funny outburst.

I silently watched her laughing form and could not help but reach out to intertwine our hands. The action caught her attention and she hastily looked away while madly blushing. We started walking again and I felt the warmth of her hand slowly merge with mine.

"I think I'm being too selfish," I blurted out. My eyes still looking forward unaware of the confused reaction from her.

"What do you mean?"

"Saa, for one I want to monopolize your time but that's not possible. Ne?" I teased her.

"Maybe... Maybe I'm selfish too," she was looking everywhere except at me.

"How so?" I was genuinely curious about her statement. If anything, selfish is one word I would _never_ use to describe her.

"B-because I feel happy after hearing what you just said," she uttered quietly. I had to strain my ears just to hear her voice but it was worth the trouble after realizing what she meant.

"Then I guess we're quite a selfish couple," I grinned.

Her only reply was the tightening of her grasp on my hand.

I looked at our entwined hands and smiled again.

This scene was something I wanted to see more frequently in the future. A future with her was something I already had in mind for quite some time now.

I promised myself that if everything works out in the end then this moment that I was always looking forward to would be given to me someday.

And maybe...

Just maybe...

An addition of rings wouldn't be too much now, would it?

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaand that's a new record for me~ Took me 2 hours to finish this. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

I'm really not sure about how to rate this fic but to be on the safe side it's a T :D


End file.
